Burn It Down
by NotSoNormalLady
Summary: Modern High School with characters from Ooo & Aaa. They are all human physical & personality characteristics pertaining to character. They all battle their own hormones & changes. Friendships are challenged. New crushes form & some crushes remain. Love triangles & pairings. Will contain some girlxgirl & boyxboy. Just letting you know.
1. Chapter 1

Fionna's POV:

I sigh as I slip on my usual clothes I wear every year for my first day of school. A light blue fitted baby tee, a dark blue mini skirt, knee high white socks, and black mary janes. My friend Marceline says it's my signature look. Gazing into the mirror I scowl at myself. My hair is in disarray and wild. My face still looks sleepy. Grabbing a brush from my dresser I rip through the tangles finally taming it. My hair lies out just past my shoulders in golden blonde curls. I place a bunny head band in my hair to hold back some of my bangs. If only summer could have lasted a little longer.

I am starting at a new high school for my junior year. Why you ask? Well, it's kind of a long story with an equal amount of reasons. You see, everyone that went to my school has to go to a new high school this year. I know, I know. You're wondering why and what happened. Well, it's because the old school burned down. Crazy right?

It could be considered partially my fault. I guess I could be considered the one that started it all. Like…. Kind of a war of Troy kind of thing. That is, if you didn't know everything that occurred prior to the school being burnt down.

To tell the truth, I am still amazed and shocked at the things that happened last year. Friends that I grew up with started taking sides. Fighting almost like enemies, and not taking the time to understand each other or the situation. It's not like we were strangers. We did all basically grow up together after all. Some say that's just hormones and high school drama for you. My friends and I know better.

Honestly, for you to understand what really what caused it you'd have to learn about how we all became friends to start off with. Yep, you'd have to start all the way at the begging when I was five. Maybe perhaps even before that to get to how I ended up living where I lived at five. Either way it's a long story.

Don't worry though, things worked out in the end for us. This school year should totally rock after the awesome summer we've had. To think that things could have ended differently…

Oh, right... Back to what I was saying. Well, if you have a while to listen I will get started. You will have to understand I know everyone else's point of view over our conversations we've had. So, my story won't be one sided. You will get to see the whole truth in a sense, and how we were all feeling. Comfy? Alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Fionna's POV

I was five years old when I met my parents. You see, Pen, Finn, and I were orphaned when our parents died. They drowned ship wrecked sailing on the ocean. Finn and I are twins and we don't really remember them. Only small things. According to records and Pen we were only three when it happened. Our older brother Pen was six. We had no other family known, so into state custody we all went.

Pen fought to keep us together protesting every time they tried to separate us. There's only so much you can do at the mercy of the state at six years old. He never left us to make sure we were okay. We stayed clinging together until two families came to see us. Mrs. Cookie, our case worker, called for us.

"Pen, Finn, and Fionna, there's some people I want you to meet." Her voice was cheerful and she was always kind to my brothers and me.

Pen held our hands as we walked down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs we saw two couples. They gasped when they saw us. One of the ladies spoke.

"My, they all do look alike!" She was a petite lady with green eyes and dirty blonde hair that was wavy. Her accent was thick with southern influence. She dressed in a soft white cotton sundress and light brown cowgirl boots. Her skin was tan like she spent lots of time outside.

Next to her was a man holding her hand that also had very tan skin. His hair was light brown and tussled. He wore faded blue jeans, a green t-shirt, and brown cowboy boots. His eyes were hazel and he had a gentle smile on his face. He spoke to her.

"They certainly do, hun." His voice was also thick with a southern drawl.

"Oh my! They are just too precious!" the other woman commented her accent matching the lady before. She wore a soft white cotton dress as well. She looked just like the other lady except her eyes were blue. Her arm was hooked with a tall man beside her.

He had dark brown hair that was styled neatly yet wild. His eyes were light brown and he was very fit. He wore kaki shorts and a plain yellow polo shirt. His shoes were brown and had some dirt on them. He also wore a smile, but he remained quiet still.

Mrs. Cookie waved us closer to her with a smile. She gestured her hand toward us to introduce us.

"This is Pen. He is eight years old. Finn and Fionna are five." She then gestured to the first lady who spoke. "This is Ellen and her husband David. The other two are Margaret and Joshua. Ellen and Margaret are twin sisters."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you Chloe.B for being my first review! If you out your name into a PM to me I will use your name as a character in my story! **

Meeting those four people changed our lives forever. Margaret and Joshua adopted Finn. Ellen and David adopted me and Pen. It worked out this way because Margaret and Joshua already had two sons at home. Their oldest was ten years old and his name was Jermaine. The other boy who became the middle child due to Fin was six years old, and his name was Jake.

Jermaine is very tall. He has dark tan skin, dark brownish black hair, and golden brown eyes. Jake is average height. His skin is tan, his hair is mixed light and dark brown, and he has sandy brown eyes. Jake is super laid back, but don't cross him.

Ellen and David had one daughter at home. She was seven years old and her name is Kathleen. She went by Cake, though. She loves cake, and wants own her own bakery when she got older.

Cake is average height, but she has always had a curvy body. She wears her weight very well. People call her cuvacious. Anyways…. She has hazel eyes with green specks, very tanned skin, and light brown hair with dirty blonde highlights. She is very sassy and motherly. Trust me when I say you want to stay on her good side.

At first when we met them we were afraid of being separated. Mrs. Cookie explained that they were neighbors, and owned a farm together. Ellen and David lived right in the original farm house, because they ran it. Joshua and Margaret lived in a house to the side of the farm. David owned a business leading people on different adventures. Ellen and Margaret had their own business running a little farmer's market.

We were lucky to be adopted by such a close family. They were honest to God good people. So, in short, that's how Pen and I got the last name Melvin, and Finn got the last name Martin. It's odd how we were able to keep the same initials. Our last name was Mertens.

Cake and I became really close. Jake and Finn did as well. Pen kept to himself a lot, kind of a loner. He tended to talk mainly to me, Finn and Cake. He had one or two friends he hung around as well. One was a boy the same age as him named Mochro. The other was older than all of us being fifteen, and his name was Billy. Billy helped out on the farm, and he was a total sweet heart. Strong, kind, fearless, and he was always ready to help out anyone. I may have had a small little teanie tiny crush on him when I got a little older.

Jermaine was the opposite. Loud and friendly with everyone, but he didn't really come close with any of us. His way of showing affection was kind of annoying, due to the constant teasing. He stayed busy pursuing his love interest, Emily (Breakfast Princess). Emily's parents owned the only breakfast diner in town. She was a year younger than him.

We made friends in our little country town in no time at all. It felt like we were welcomed in like we were meant to be there, and they had been waiting this whole time for us to come back. The first day we arrived they had a big party. Well, a pig pickin'/cook out. Basically the whole town was there.

Finn and I met another set of twins in the town who ended up being the same age. They're names are Adan and Serefina Blasa. They looked just alike, both with natural red/orange hair, light freckles on the nose and cheeks, emerald green eyes, and creamy tan skin. Their only differences being height, hair style and clothes.


End file.
